


Hannibal Game - Letter, Month, Day

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: Easy game for fun - You'll get a kiss from a Hannibal character on each Valentine's day and there is something for each day in a year :-)





	Hannibal Game - Letter, Month, Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hannitine’s day, Fannibals!
> 
> Feel free to share or repost.
> 
> https://twitter.com/MihaTrochael/status/963811974017667072  
> http://mihatrochael.tumblr.com/post/170840515936/for-fannibalfest-torontos-hannibalcreatives


End file.
